The End and Beginning of Soul Society
by Rukaio101
Summary: Nobody would ever forget the night that Soul Society, and all in it, vanished completely, leaving a single survivor. Years later, and a new Soul Society has risen from the ashes, with a new Gotei 13 to help keep balance. However, as more and more unusual events start to happen, Shio Isawashi, the new Lieutenant of Squad 10, can't help but wonder. Is Soul Society completely gone?
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

It was a dark, rainy night when the first Soul Society fell.

At the time, the rain didn't seem to bother 3rd Division's Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, as he dashed through the forest. He had much bigger things to worry about.

Eventually, he reached a small forest clearing, where several Soul Reapers were gathered under a large tree. One of the Soul Reapers was lying on the ground, groaning at a large wound on his chest, while another, a medic, attempted to treat him.

"How is he, Hanataro?" Kira asked, flash-stepping to the medic's side.

"L-Lieutenant Kira!" Hanataro jumped in surprise, before gathering his nerves to give a report. "He's stabilised, but it's not looking good. We need to get him back to Soul Society, so I can begin proper treatment."

"Hmm..." Kira thought a moment. "It'll be difficult to move him in this weather and it'd be disastrous if we were attacked by Hollows..."

As if to prove him right, the group could hear the eerie howl of several Hollows getting closer and closer.

"I'm fine, Kira..." The injured Soul Reaper tried to sit up. "It's just a light scratch..."

"Aah! You can't do that or you'll reopen your wounds!" Hanataro tried to force the Soul Reaper back down but, before he could, the Soul Reaper fell back coughing.

"Don't be an idiot, Suto." Kira growled. "Nobody's going to be happy if you die through your own stupidity."

"Sorry Captain..." Suto groaned in pain.

"This is all messed up..." One of the Soul Reapers sighed. "I knew I should've listened to my horoscope today..."

"What did it say, Roulerre?" Another Soul Reaper asked, with a slight smile. "Capricorns have a high chance of being mauled by Hollows today?"

"I'm Sagittarius, you tit!" Division 7's Sixth Seat Roulerre was a tall, skinny man with messy, red hair. He wore around his neck a variety of 'lucky charms', including a horse shoe, a four-leafed clover and three of Ikkaku Madarame's teeth. His skin was unnaturally pale and, if you looked closely, you could see several numbers scribbled on his hand.

"Rinku, don't antagonise Roulerre. The last thing we need right now is-" Kira began, but he was interrupted by Suto.

"Leave it Lieutenant." Suto gave a weak smile. "He's just trying to lighten the mood." Suto turned his head to Hanataro. "I don't suppose you've got any of that medicinal alcohol left?"

"Sorry..." Hanataro shook his head. Suddenly, a small brown flask flew towards him, almost hitting him on the head.

"There." Rinku smiled. "From my private stock. You'd better like it, since it's the last one I've got left."

Division 8's Fourth Seat Rinku was about the same heigth as Roulerre. He had a deep tan, and short, neatly groomed hair, which contrasted with the unshaved stubble on his chin. He constantly stunk of strong perfume, which most people just assumed he wore to cover up the smell of whisky.

Hanataro unscrewed it and poured a bit into Suto's mouth.

"That hit the spot..." Suto beamed. Suddenly, he started up a coughing fit, while Hanataro tried to calm him.

"Alright, I've decided!" Kira suddenly announced. "Myself and Zekkou will head back to Soul Society, in search of aid. Kawari, Roulerre, Senshuken and Rinku will stay with Suto and Hanataro to fight off any remaining Hollow attacks!"

"Understood Lieutenant!" The rest of the Soul Reapers saluted. As if hearing this, the Hollows began howling again.

While Kawari, Senshuken and Rinku prepared for combat, Zekkou flash-stepped beside Kira and nodded to show he was ready.

Zekkou was the Eighth Seat of the First Division. First Division usually stayed at headquarters, so Kira was surprised when he was told to take Zekkou with him, for their mission. But he was a capable fighter and, when things took a turn for the worse, Kira was glad he'd brought him along. Zekkou was the oldest among the group. His hair was completely grey, even though he didn't seem _that_ old, and he had it wrapped up in a ponytail.

Kira nodded back and the two took off into the night, unaware what horrible events they would soon witness...

* * *

"Suto, how are you doing?" The Soul Reaper named Kawari knelt down in front of his stricken friend.

Kawari was the Fourth Seat of Division 13. He was shorter than the rest, but no less powerful. He had shoulder-length black hair, which currently looked like it had been dragged through a bush. Which it had. Several times.

"Well, I've got a large gash in my stomach, I've got a splitting headache and I'm covered in my own blood..." Suto chuckled. "So not great..."

He began coughing violently. Kawari waited until he was finished, before speaking.

"Listen, Suto..." He began sweating heavily. "I-I'm sorry. This was my fault and-"

"Damn straight it was your fault!" Suto growled. "What kind of idiot diverts a Hollow attack into his own ally?"

"I-I really wasn't looking where I was aiming..." Kawari admitted. "I know it won't mean much but... I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted." Suto shrugged.

"Huh?"

"It was an accident." Suto pointed out. "It was just my bad luck that I was in the way." He suddenly shot a suspicious look at Kawari. "It was an accident, right?"

"Yeah." Kawari smiled weakly. "So I'm forgiven?"

"For now." Suto grinned. "But under one condition."

"What?"

Suto motioned for him to come closer and, as Kawari leant in, Suto whispered something into his ear. Kawari's eyes widened in shock.

"Can I count on you?" Suto asked, his face completely serious.

"Y-Yes." Kawari nodded. "I'll do it. But please try and stay alive."

"That's the plan." Suto chuckled. "If I do make it though, I get to set a rabid hollow on you once we get back to Soul Society instead. Deal?"

Before Kawari could answer, Senshuken flash-stepped into view.

Division 11's Sixth Seat, Senshuken, was the tallest among the group, and the least talkative. Like most members of Division 11, he had a variety of scars all over his body, including three claw-like ones on the right side of his face.

"The Hollows are coming." Senshuken explained, in a calm voice. "We're setting up some defenses. We could use Rinban's power."

"Understood." Kawari nodded. He gave a brief glance towards Suto before flash-stepping away with Senshuken.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hey Doc." Suto finally said. "Give it to me straight. What are my chances?"

"N-Not good." Hanataro admitted. "If we can get you to Soul Society, you should be fine, but if not..."

"I'll die, huh?" Suto looked whimsically into the sky. "I wish I could see the stars one last time... Damn clouds..."

"Well, they say every cloud has a silver lining!" Hanataro felt the need to try and lighten the mood. Judging by the look Suto was giving him, it wasn't working. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Suto smiled. "A silver lining, huh? I guess if you put it like that..."

* * *

Kira and Zekkou flash-stepped through the forest in a desperate attempt to reach Soul Society.

"Zekkou, how much further is it?" Kira asked.

"We should be reaching the outskirts of the slums any minute now." Zekkou answered. "After that, it's only about 10 minutes away."

"Right." Kira nodded. "Do you think that Suto will be able to hold out until then?"

"I don't know." Zekkou admitted.

Kira was silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Zekkou muttered.

"Hmm?"

"You're wondering whether it was your orders which led to Suto being injured." Zekkou explained.

…

"When did you become psychic?"Kira asked, half-jokingly.

"It's written all over your face." Zekkou answered seriously. "You've always been one to doubt your own leadership so it's natural you'd blame yourself for any mistakes. But this wasn't your fault. If you hadn't made the call you did, all of us could've died."

…

"Thanks." Kira smiled weakly. "But it doesn't make me feel much better."

"It never does."

Kira was about to ask Zekkou what he meant, when the two suddenly reached the edge of the slums.

"Not far to go now." Zekkou flashed a quick smile. "We should be able to get help in no time!"

"Yeah." Kira smiled back. "Let's hope we're not too late."

That was when it began.

* * *

The two Soul Reapers were suddenly blinded by a bright light appearing from the centre of Soul Society.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Kira gasped.

The light began to expand and expand, growing until it engulfed the headquarters of the Soul Reapers completely. And then it grew some more. Branches of light shot out of it and shot across the sky.

* * *

"Look out!" Kawari yelled, as the Hollow leapt towards a distracted Roulerre. Luckily, Kawari managed to get to him in time and slashed the Hollow in half, before it could savage Roulerre.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kawari yelled. "Don't drop your guard in the middle of battle!"

Roulerre was looking into the sky with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kawari tried shaking him out of his trance, with no success. Eventually he turned to see what Roulerre was looking at. And gasped.

Branches of light were streaking across the night-sky, parting clouds as they went. Soon, the entire sky was alive with this light. Even the Hollows stopped to watch the skies. And they don't usually appreciate beauty much...

* * *

"What is all this?" Hanataro wondered, watching the streaks of light.

"Whatever it is, it's beautiful..." Suto's voice had lowered to a croak. "I guess you were right... Every cloud does have a silver lining... Hehehehe..."

Suddenly he began coughing again, but this time something was wrong. Small droplets of blood flew from his mouth and onto his uniform.

"Nononono!" Hanataro panicked, searching in his bag for medical supplies. "Don't die on me Suto! Please!"

"..."

"Suto!"

* * *

Soon most of Soul Society had been enveloped by the light, while the two Soul Reapers looked on in awe.

"Lieutenant..." Zekkou was the first to break out of his trance. "Perhaps we should move back a bit. We don't know what that light does and it's getting awfully close."

"..."

Kira was still too shocked to speak.

All of a sudden, there was a horrific rumbling and the light suddenly shot up into the sky, creating a magnificent pillar of light. The cloud seemed to melt away before its incredible power.

"Lieutenant..." Zekkou sounded really nervous now.

"Wait." Kira finally said. "It seems to be fading."

"Huh?"

Zekkou took a closer look. It was true! The light was fading. But, he soon noticed, that wasn't the only thing that was fading. The buildings in Soul Society were slowly becoming transparent

Then, with a slight snap, the light vanished. And so did the Soul Society.

Kira and Zekkou could only look in horror at the large, earthy crater left behind.

"What...?!" Kira couldn't finish his sentence out of sheer shock. Everything was gone.

**Everything** was gone.

His squad, his Captain, his stuff, his friends,everyone he'd ever known! They were all gone...

The two stood silently for what seemed like an eternity. Then Zekkou spoke up.

"Look!" He gasped. "Over there!"

He pointed to a small figure, in the middle of the crater.

The two Soul Reapers slid down the sides of the crater towards the figure, who was lying unconscious on the ground. As they approached him, Kira spotted a familiar Captain's Cloak.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira turned the figure onto his back.

There was no mistake. It was the young child captain of Squad 10. His clothes were filthy and slightly tattered, and he himself looked like he'd been badly burnt by something.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira attempted to awaken the young captain, but it didn't seem to be working.

"He's still alive." Zekkou checked his pulse. "But he needs medical attention. What should we do?"

"I-I-I..." Kira's mind was a blank. Squad 4 had been in the Soul Society when it disappeared. Come to think about it, they'd needed a healer for Suto too. Would he die as well?!

_'No!' _He thought to himself. _'You have to be stronger than this. Aside from Captain Hitsugaya, you're now the highest-ranking Soul Reaper alive. Your team is looking to you for support. You can't let them down!'_

"Go to the slums which weren't wiped out." He ordered. "There may be a healer there who can help us."

"Understood." Zekkou nodded, before flash-stepping away.

Kira was left alone, in the ruins which once were Soul Society.

Suddenly, he felt something tugging his sleeve." He looked down to see Captain Hitsugaya's slowly regaining consciousness.

"Captain!" He smiled. At least there was some good news. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"...Kira..." Hitsugaya's voice was hoarse and weak. Kira could barely make most of it out."...The... so... the... so... gyo... the... per... fect... so... gyo..."

"Don't speak Captain." Kira could see how much pain Hitsugaya was in. "You can tell me later."

"Ku..." Hitsugaya collapsed back again, unconscious.

Kira sat silently for a few moments.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" He finally asked. "What the hell are we going to do now...?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**The new Chapter, and technically the first one. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been really busy with schoolwork.**_

_**I'd like to explain a bit about the ending part though. Originally, it was planned to be a parody of that whole 'Writer talks to OC' thing that a few people do, but then I realised I could use it for useful exposition on things like character powers and stuff, so I did that instead and replaced myself with two OC's, Manako and Mimi. Yey for me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that if you find Manako and Mimi annoying... that's kinda the point.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Several Hundred Years Later**

"Run!" A Soul Reaper screamed, seconds before he was slammed into a wall by an enormous claw.

The huge Hollow that had been chasing the Soul Reaper, picked up the unconscious man and slowly bit him in half, dripping blood everywhere. The remaining Soul Reapers, currently running for their lives, naturally were horrified by this vicious sight. However, while they were distracted, a second Hollow, slightly smaller than the previous one, managed to run in front of them and cut off their escape path. The Soul Reapers were now trapped between two large buildings and two hungry Hollows. While the first Hollow was still enjoying its meal, the second Hollow was much hungrier. It let out a satisfied roar and reached towards the small group of Soul Reapers...

"Get down!" A voice suddenly yelled.

The Soul Reapers dropped to the floor immediately. Suddenly, another Soul Reaper appeared out of nowhere, leapt over the heads of the other Soul Reapers and slashed the Hollow across the wrist. The Hollow let out a scream of pain and fell backwards, clutching its injured hand.

"Damn..." The Soul Reaper swore. "I meant to sever that hand completely..."

"3rd Seat Rireki!" One of the fleeing Soul Reapers gasped.

"Give me a status report." Division 10's 3rd Seat, Rireki ordered.

Rireki was a young man, in his late teens, with short, black hair. Despite being remarkably skinny and not very intimidating, physically at least, he was well known for being a hard worker. He also had an irritating habit of being very stealthy and difficult to spot, when he wanted to be hidden. The 8th division, in charge of scouting, had often tried to recruit him, but he had turned them down out of some odd loyalty to 10th Division. There were even rumours that he'd been contacted by the mythical Assassination Corps. Presumably, his skills were how he'd managed to get past the Hollows to where the group was.

R-Right!" The Soul Reaper saluted. "The Hollows appeared a few hours ago. So far we've only spotted three, but they're big and very powerful. They've broken through a lot of our defenses. The 13th Division have reported that they appear to be Menos on the verge of becoming Adjuchas. All non-combatants have already been evacuated and the power has been shut off in this area. So far we've suffered 5..." The Soul Reaper took an awkward look back at the bloodstains from where the first Hollow was finishing off its meal. "...6 casualties!

"I see." Rireki nodded. "If they're close to becoming Adjuchas then..." He thought a moment. "Evacuate all non-seated Soul Reapers. The rest can keep the Hollows distracted with long-range kido techniques. Do not let them pass into the next area of the Rukongai. Reinforcements, including a Captain, are on their way."

"U-Understood!" The Soul Reaper nodded, before dashing off.

Meanwhile, the Hollow Rireki had crippled, had managed to raise enough courage to launch another attack and began moving it's only uninjured hand towards the fleeing Soul Reapers. Before it could, however, Rireki dashed in front and batted the hand away.

"Don't think you're going to kill any more Soul Reapers under my watch." He growled, preparing to release his Zanpaktou's power. **"Misdirect, Tenshonn!"**

A wave of spiritual pressure poured out of the Zanpaktou, stunning the Hollow momentarily. Tenshonn grew slightly longer and began to glow with a faint golden light. Rireki leapt into the air and swung his sword towards the Hollow. Instinctively, the Hollow lifted its arm to defend but, oddly, it lifted its arm to defend against an attack from a different direction, allowing Rireki to slash it across the back of its arm. Rireki leapt back as the Hollow desperately tried to bat him away, but the damage was done. Both of the Hollow's arms had been badly injured.

"What are you going to do now?" Rireki allowed himself a rare smile.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the Hollow lifted its left arm and placed its hand, which was practically hanging on a thread by now, into its mouth. Then, in a swift movement, it tore its own hand off with its teeth, before spitting its severed hand into the rubble of some nearby buildings. Then, as soon as the hand had been torn off, a new one shot from the Hollow's stump.

"Um... that's new..."

The Hollow flexed its new hand before attempting to slam it into Rireki. Rireki leapt backwards to avoid the attack, only to notice the other Hollow, who'd just finished its meal, charging at him from behind.

"Oh shi-!" Rireki realised he had no way to avoid the attack.

Then, seconds before it was about to hit him...

"**Raise the Oceans, Enkaiyou!"**

What seemed like a huge jet of water slammed into the charging Hollow knocking it backwards. Rireki looked up so two figures standing on the ruins of a destroyed building.

"Hey Rireki!" 10th Division Lieutenant, Shio Isawashi grinned. "Sorry we're late!"

* * *

Shio Isawashi was a young man, about the same age as Rireki. He was quite short for his age and had messy, brown hair. However, the first thing anyone ever noticed about him were his eyes. One was a pleasant, deep blue colour, but the other was a horrific, blood-like red, with a nasty scar running down his face and right through it. He claimed it was the result of a childhood accident, but many different rumours persisted about it. Despite this, he was generally liked by most of his squad for his easygoing and playful attitude. Unless there was hard work to be done, in which case he would 'mysteriously' vanish.

"What the hell, Shio?!" The second figure growled. "I thought we agreed, I got to make the badass dramatic entrance this time!"

"Sorry Pect..." Shio scratched the back of his head. "I really couldn't resist that one..."

Division 9's Lieutenant, Pect Karuto was the same age as Shio and Rireki. He had greasy blond hair and sharp green eyes. He had the same kind of build as Shio, except slightly taller. He and Shio had been very close friends since they were children, and often helped each other out with assignments and work. Specifically, avoiding assignments and work. However, he was a lot more serious and hardworking than Shio and usually got his work done in time, albeit reluctantly.

"If you two could stop arguing and help defeat these Hollows, I'd be most grateful." Rireki sighed, appearing behind the two.

"Gaaah!" Pect screamed in surprise, almost falling over. While Shio had gotten used to Rireki's stealthy skills, it was still somewhat unsettling for Pect. "When did you get up here?!"

"I flash-stepped up here while you two were talking." Rireki explained, with a deadpan expression. "From the reports I've got, there appear to be three Hollows. The 13th Division believes them to be Menos on the verge of becoming Adjuchas. One of them in particular is showing signs of using some odd regenerative powers."

He pointed to the Hollow he'd been fighting, who had just bit off his second injured hand and replaced it with a new one.

"Adjuchas, huh?" Pect sighed. "If they finish their evolution they're gonna be a real pain to take down."

"How did _three_ of them get through to this world, though?" Shio scowled. "Aren't those bastards at the Gate doing their work properly?"

"We don't have time to worry about that." Pect shook his head. "We'll take down the two here, then hunt the third one down. I'll take the regenerating guy and you can take the other one. Rireki, you back us up."

"Who the hell do you think you are giving me ord- Cero!"

The Hollow that Shio had sent flying earlier, turned its head towards them and let out a blue beam from its mouth. The three Soul Reapers managed to jump clear just in time.

"On second thoughts, I can't take an insult like that lying down!" Pect grinned, drawing his zanpaktou. **"Shuffle, Kaisen Dekki!"**

He placed his hand on the point of his zanpaktou and pressed down. The blade seemed to collapse away under his hand, until he reached the hilt. Then, in a swift movement, he flicked his wrist forwards, sending several razor-sharp playing cards, concealed in his hand, flying towards the Hollow. The cards cut straight through the Hollow, causing it to roar in pain. However, the Hollow was a resilient one and it reached towards Pect, intending to attack him. Pect swung his zanpaktou's hilt backwards and the cards shot back towards him, slicing through the Hollow, before rejoining with his zanpaktou.

Pect looked at the startled Hollow and smiled slyly. "Impressed? I'm only getting started!"

"What a jerk, running off and abandoning me." Shio scowled, watching Pect and the Hollow fighting. He turned to the other Hollow. "How about you? You ready to fight?"

As if to answer, the Hollow roared and charged towards Shio.

"**Kasue Shougeki!" **(Stream Crash!)

Shio stabbed his sword into the ground and a large geyser of water shot out beneath the Hollow, tripping it and sending it stumbling to the ground. Before it could get back up, however, Shio leapt into the air and thrust his zanpaktou towards it.

"That's what I like to hear!" Shio grinned, raising his Zanpaktou, Enkaiyou.** "Jetto Genkou!" **(Jet Current!)

A blast of high-pressure water shot out of his zanpaktou and hit the hollow in the centre of its mask. A regular Hollow would've been sliced in half, but it only managed to leave a small dent in the mask. Shio was knocked back by the sheer force of his own attack, skidding across the pavement until he eventually regained his balance. The Hollow roared with pain. Suddenly, it's hand began to glow with a pale blue light.

"What the hell is that?" Shio wondered.

The Hollow raised its hand and thrust it towards Shio. Suddenly, a beam shot out of its arm, almost frying the young Soul reaper, who managed to leap out of the way in time.

"Was that... a Cero?" Shio gasped. He grinned. "You're full of surprises aren't you?"

The Hollow roared and both its hands began to glow blue. It shot a volley of Ceros towards Shio, but he managed to avoid them all. Unfortunately for the Hollow Pect was fighting, it wasn't so lucky, and it was hit by a barrage of Ceros.

"Hey Shio!" Pect yelled. "No interfering in my fight!"

"Sorry!" Shio yelled back. "I'm just finishing now!"

"Tch." Pect snorted. "I suppose I'd best do the same."

He looked at his poor opponent who had not only been badly burnt by the Ceros, but had hundreds of nasty cuts all around its body, caused by Pect's playing cards. The Hollow tried to roar at Pect, but it came out more as a tired groan. It was definitely on its last legs.

"Sorry about all that." Pect sighed, pointing his sword towards the dying Hollow. "You just caught me on a bad day. **Jakku Mori!**" (Jack Lance)

A line of cards shot out of his sword and impaled the Hollow through its mask. The Hollow let out an almost grateful roar and slowly began to disintegrate away.

"May your soul live on peacefully." Pect closed his eyes in respect.

Then he was almost hit by a Cero.

* * *

Shio ignored the cries of a distressed Pect as he attempted to hit the Hollow with a high-pressured jet of water. He'd deliberately avoided going for the limbs, because of what Rireki had told him, but it wasn't easy to take down a fully-functional, high-powered Hollow. Especially an intelligent one, like this. At the moment, his best hope was the small dent he'd made in the mask earlier, but first he had to get close enough to attack the Hollow, which wasn't easy with it firing Ceros all over the place. To compensate for the sheer number it was firing off, the Cero's seemed to be weaker than normal, but it would still hurt like hell if he got hit.

"**Kasue Shougeki!"**

Another geyser of water shot up from the ground, but the Hollow was prepared for it this time and leapt into the air to avoid it. Shio swore. Kasue Shougeki, while handy, was difficult to do and required a few minutes break before he could reuse it. When he first learnt the move, it needed an hour's break so there was some improvement there, but it was still annoying. However, he realised, it may have given him the advantage he needed.

"**Jetto Genkou!"**

Another high-pressure jet of water shot out of Shio's sword and slammed into the mid-air Hollow's leg, piercing it and sending the beast off balance. While it attempted to regain its balance, Shio dashed forward, until he was directly beneath the Hollow. Slowly, water began to gather to his blade, as if anticipating the attack. Eventually, he had gathered enough water and he leapt towards the Hollow.

"**Taka Oonami!" **(Hawk Surge)

The water around his blade began to ripple and take the form of a huge eagle. The Hollow attempted to swat Shio away, but he burst straight through its hand and slammed his blade into the small dent into the Hollow's mask. There was a horrific cracking sound and the mask, and the Hollow, fell to pieces. Shio landed gracefully behind the disintergrating Hollow

"Phew." Shio wiped his brow. "That was more troublesome than I expected. Pect, you done on your end?"

"Yup." Pect nodded. "Finished ages ago."

"Well, yours didn't fire laser beams everywhere." Shio pointed out. "Hey Rireki!"

"Yes?" Rireki appeared right behind the two.

"Gaah!" Pect exclaimed in surprise. "Stop doing that!"

"You said that three Hollows had been spotted?" Shio ignored Pect. "Any idea where the third is?"

"No." Rireki admitted. "Is it just you two here? I was told a Captain was coming to back us up."

"Captain Kawari's on his way." Shio explained. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blast of intense spiritual pressure coming from behind him.

"Ah, that's probably him now."

* * *

The three turned to see a lone figure wandering slowly down the middle of the abandoned street.

10th Division Captain Chijin Kawari had grown since the night of the fateful incident which wiped the first Soul Society from existence. For one, he was very slightly taller and had a harder look on his face, something shared by many of the survivors of that night. He had also let his black hair grow even longer, now reaching down to his waist. His sword hung loosely from his belt, under his captain's robes.

Shio was about to run over and greet him, when he heard a horrific roar.

The final Hollow emerged from behind a nearby house and charged towards Captain Kawari. Rireki began to move to intercept it, but Shio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." He smiled. "The Captain will take care of this."

The Hollow continued to charge towards Kawari, destroying anything in its path. Without even looking at the Hollow, Kawari drew his Zanpaktou and uttered its release command.

"**Turn Left, Rinban."**

The sword's immediately began to bend forwards, from approximately halfway up the blade, not stopping until it formed a perfect right-angle with the rest of the sword. It now resembled some sort of odd L-shaped hook.

The Hollow leapt into the air, intending to tackle Kawari, but he simply swung his sword once through the air. Incredibly, while still in mid-air, the Hollow turned a sharp 90-degree left. Unable to stop itself, the Hollow flew through the air, straight towards the hook-like edge of Kawari's blade. Without Kawari even having to move his arm, Rinban slashed through the Hollow's stomach, nearly cleaving it in half. The Hollow collapsed to the ground in pain but, before it could do anything, two Zanpaktou's stabbed it straight through the mask.

"You're late Captain!" Shio grinned, as the Hollow disintegrated beneath him.

"You're one to talk..." Rireki muttered under his breath, as he pulled his Zanpaktou out of what remained of the Hollow.

"Perhaps if this was some sort of credible threat, I'd have gotten here quicker." Kawari sighed. "You understand that I have plenty of important paperwork that I need to catch up on? As do you, since you're the Vice-Captain of this squad..."

"Me and Rireki just thought you needed to stretch your legs a bit!" Shio laughed nervously.

"Please don't bring me into this." Rireki sighed.

"Hey you guys!" Pect dashed over. "Don't just disappear like that, without telling me!"

"If it's any consolation, you can get out of the paperwork for today." Kawari scowled. "I'll get another officer to handle it."

"Yes!" Shio pumped his fist into the air. "Tonight's gonna be a great-" He came to a sudden realisation. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Yup." Kawari had been watching Shio's celebrations with mild amusement. "Lieutenant Juubun contacted me and asked if you could assist him with something important."

…

"On second thoughts, that paperwork really needs to be done by a high-ranking Lieutenant." Shio decided. "I'll get started on it right awa-"

"Not so fast." Kawari grabbed Shio by the back of his collar, blocking his escape. "You can't skive your way out of this one. I owe Captain Roulerre a favour."

"So pay it off yourself." Shio scowled. "Don't drag me into working with that psychopath."

Lieutenant Juubun, as you might've guessed, wasn't exactly well liked in Soul Society. He was the 2nd in command of the 7th Division, which dealt with crimes inside the Rukongai, usually involving Wholes and Rogue Soul Reapers. As such, he had a reputation to keep up. He and his Captain, Roulerre St Christo, had worked out a 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' routine. Unfortunately, the titular 'Good Cop' spent half the time locked in his room, (I'll explain why later,) so the 'Bad Cop' had taken over the day-to-day running of the 7th Division. Which is never a good sign. But at least the city was relatively crime free, even if half the population went around with nasty bruises on their arms.

"Come on Shio, don't complain!" Pect snickered, barely able to conceal his laughter. "After all, it's your duty to assist other members of the Gotei 13, no matter how psychopathic they may be."

"Dunno why you're laughing." Kawari shrugged. "Captain Rinku said you had to go help."

"Huh?" Pect's face fell. "On second thoughts, paperwork is very important in our organisation and-"

"I really don't have time for this comedy act." Kawari sighed. "We've recently received reports that a large group of Vileders are on the move somewhere, so things have been very busy."

That was a sobering thought, even for Shio and Pect.

Vileders were possibly the most feared thing in the afterlife. While Hollows were large and scary, at least they'd usually kill you instantly. Vileders on the other hand...

"Rireki, can you assist 5th Division with the clean-up here?" Kawari interrupted the group's trail of thoughts. "After that, take some of the squad to access and rebuild any damages to our defences."

"Yes sir!" Kawari saluted, before flash-stepping away.

"Captain..." Shio said. "Do you have any idea what Juubun needs us for?"

"I don't know the exact details," Kawari admitted. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be very very dangerous. Enjoy!"

With that he turned and walked away, whistling happily.

Shio and Pect stood silently in the wrecked street. Eventually, Shio decided to say something and effectively summed up the situation in one word.

"Crap."

* * *

A short distance away, hidden in the shadow of a particularly large building, one of the hands that the regenerating Hollow had bitten off, lay in silence.

Then, it twitched.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in 13th Division's Headquarters... It's The Super Soul Society Help, Information and Trivia Show!**

Manako: Hello and welcome to the Super Soul Society Help, Information and Trivia Show, where we talk about everything you've ever wanted to know about Soul Society and its inhabitants! I'm the glamorous 4th Seat of Division 13, and your host, Manako Pacchiru!

Mimi: And I'm the beautiful 5th Seat of Division 13, and your co-host, Mimi Noudou! And boy do we have a brilliant first episode for you today!"

Manako: That's right Mimi! But first, let's explain the show! As I'm sure you all know, the 13th Division is in charge of information gathering!

Mimi: That's right Manako! But now we've got all this information, how do we distribute it to everyone?!

Manako: Well, through this show of course, Mimi!

Mimi: Of course! It's so simple! So what have we got planned for our exciting first episode?!

Manako: Well, first up, we've got an indepth special on the 10th Division Lieutenant, Shio Isawashi!

Mimi: Really?! Wow!

Manako: Yep! Unfortunately, due to those pesky Privacy Laws that Captain Commander Hitsugaya enforced, we're not allowed to tell you anything about his histroy or private life.

Mimi: Boo! Stinking Privacy Laws!

Manako: Luckily, we can talk plenty about the abilities of his Zanpaktou, Enkaiyou!

Mimi: Really?! Wow! So tell us about it, Manako!

Manako; Sure! Enkaiyou is an elemental based Zanpaktou, which is quite rare nowadays.

Mimi: Isn't Captain Commander Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou element based too?!

Manako: That's right, Mimi. So is Captain Kichigai of the 8th Division's! Enkaiyou itself has special powers over water.

Mimi: But isn't the job of 10th Division to create defenses and stuff? Why would water be any use?

Manako: Obviously Mimi, water helps create moats and ditches and stuff!

Mimi: Wow! That's right, Manako! You're so smart!

Manako: I know! But that's not all! Enkaiyou is also a powerful force in battle, which is very important considering Divisions 7, 8, 9 and 10 are also required to assist in battles and Hollow extermination!

Mimi: Wow! That's so interesting!

Manako: I know Mimi! But there's more important stuff you need to know about Soul Society. Division 2, for example, is well known for-

Iriguchi: Hey, what are you two idiots doing?

Manako: Hey, it's Iriguchi Yasumi, the 3rd Seat of our Squad!

Iriguchi: Er... Yeah... Who are you talking to?

Manako: Oh, we're just filming the first episode of our brand new Tv series!

Iriguchi: ….Tv Series?

Mimi: Yup! It's the Super Soul Society Help, Information and Trivia Show, where we talk about all of Soul Societies deepest secrets!

Iriguchi: Wait, you're revealing important information?! On Tv?! This isn't live, is it?!

Mimi: Yep! We're currently broadcasting to millions of viewers!

Iriguchi: You idiots! Quickly! Turn all this off!

Manako: Oops, it looks like our special guest is a little camera shy, so I'll guess we'll have to wrap up the show today! But don't worry, we'll be back next week with another fantastic, fact-filled show!

Iriguchi: No! No you won't! You'll probably be fired next week for revealing frigging confidential information live on Tv!

Manako: So until then, Goodbye and remember to leave a good review!

Iriguchi: Wait, review? What are you talking abou-?


End file.
